The Plague of LazyTown
by Doubletrouble14
Summary: In LazyTown there is a house, long abandoned and known as the "plague of LazyTown," in which 4 murders have taken place, and each on the 31st of October. However, the house can't stay abandoned forever. (Halloween Sportarobbie fluff/angst scare w/ghostygoos and violent murder whooo)


Every town had a dark secret. Some cataclysmic accident that happened long ago, or perhaps a blood-thirsty criminal who was born and bred there. Every town had a dark secret, including a picture-perfect Lilliputian whistle-stop, inappropriately dubbed LazyTown. The abstruse tragedy that LazyTown kept hidden was a building, long abandoned, in a dark and godforsaken part of town on the border between it and another unfortunate borough, which harbored its own secret. This building, which has been denominated many things from "the plague of LazyTown" to the "deadweight that dragged their respectable city down," had been one of the first buildings ever established there, and once upon a time it housed Mr. Radomír Ruzicka and his fiancé, Abby Cadwallader, soon to be Abby Ruzicka. Radomír had worked for Mr. Cadwallader, Abby's father, for three years since moving to America and over the course of the years he had fallen for his daughter. Mr. Cadwallader, however, despised the idea of his pure and untouched Protestant daughter marrying a Catholic foreigner, and so Radomír and his love ran away together to LazyTown where they built a large house for them and the children they planned on having. They were married on a snowy day at the Lazy Town cathedral by the present mayor of the town, Martin Meanswell, who had brought his beloved wife and newborn son, Milford. A year after the wedding, Mr. and Mrs. Ruzicka had one child, Richard, and all was well.

Until October 31st of the thirteenth year of their marriage.

Richard returned home from school one day to find his parents dead, one hacked to pieces and the other slumped over the dead body of their lover, a knife piercing their heart. He was 12, and six years after this he moved away and traveled the world, living a careless and unhappy life, hating everyone except himself, until he impregnated an American girl whose last name he didn't know and married her at a shotgun wedding. He took her back to LazyTown where they moved into his childhood house, and she had an abortion. Three years later she was pregnant again, and this time she kept it. They lived together unhappily in the huge, lonely house.

Until October 31st of the thirteenth year of their marriage.

Their ten year old son, Robert, sat with his family at the dinner table which was silent like always. His mother looked up.

"Richard," she said.

Richard grunted in response.

"Richard, I'm moving out. I can't be married to you anymore."

Richard looked up. "What?" he growled roughly.

"I can't stay here... I've already packed my bags. Tomorrow you'll wake up and I won't be here," she said. Robbie looked up from his plate, the air around him heavy and thick. Richard had looked back down, his brow furrowed. Robert looked pleadingly to his uncaring mother. She was looking at him. "I'm sorry," she mouthed. He felt hot tears burning his eyes, but held them back, for fear of a scolding. He moved his eyes to his hands which sat in his lap as his mother stood up and grabbed his plate, then moved to grab Richard's. Richard grabbed her hand and looked up at her, expressionless, and they were silent. He grabbed a steak knife and rammed it into her breast.

An arc of blood spewed from her as she stumbled backwards and let out a gurgling scream as her throat filled with blood. Richard was upon her, calmly removing the knife and driving it back into her, over and over, until she stopped screaming. He turned slowly to his son, blood dripping from his face and arms as he advanced forward.

Robbie stumbled from the chair, his legs feeling like useless burdens and his voice caught in his throat. He looked from his dead mother to his animalistic, blood-soaked father who was rapidly approaching him. He whimpered and fell back, shielding his face from the massacre. A hand was on his but he didn't look up. Something cold and solid touched his palm, and his trembling fingers closed around it. It was the knife, and he winced as the blade slid up his palm, mixing blood with that of his mother. Large, steady hands guided his small, unsteady ones down and he looked up. The knife was in his hand, and the blade was now pressed against his father's chest. He looked into Richard's eyes, and they were bloodshot, wet, and desperate.

" _Kill me,_ " his father whispered, and leaned forward.

Robbie suddenly found his voice and screamed as his father's warm blood spilled over his arm and a limp body fell against him. He screamed as firemen flooded into the house and didn't stop until he felt his body convulsing and his throat closing up and everything went black.

Robbie bounced around from foster houses until he was eighteen, when he bought an old underground bunker from the times LazyTown was in the middle of war. He spruced it up and made it a place he could live. He was as happy as he could be by himself in the peaceful and quiet town, until a small pink menace moved in and got everyone exercising. From this point on he started getting regular migraines which was chaos for his epilepsy, and eventually he was fed up with it. He remembered this day fondly; he was sitting in his chair, his head pounding and his body shaking, when a scheme began forming in his head; a small crack of light in the darkness that grew bigger and bigger, shedding it's bright, yellow rays into the black, empty nothing that was his hate-filled mind. It got more complex, and more complex, until he was forced back to the inventing days of his youth and he made a machine. Not a difficult machine, just something simple, but all the same something that he expected would outsmart Shortacus. He felt hopeful for the first time in years, but of course, he was not meant to succeed. However, he found himself continuing to plot against the elf, his schemes getting more and more complicated, until he found they weren't complicated at all. They declined as he slowly realized he was only acting out for attention. If he hadn't been so prideful of his persistence, he would have given up completely. His schemes now, however, had less than half the heart they used to. It upset him greatly, but in the end he didn't care that much. Everything was a blur to him and nobody noticed or cared, and he didn't notice or care either.

Until October 30th, the thirteenth year after Robbie's parents had died.

He had always hated this time of year. He had always hated Halloween and the memories it brought him. He always stayed isolated in his cellar during this time, but today it looked like he was going to have to make an exception.

He had run out of food three days ago, but hadn't even considered going up to get more. He thought back to his father scolding him for eating too much cake. Maybe this was the reason that was what his diet mainly consisted of now? He didn't care. All that concerned him now was getting to the grocery store and buying everything he needed and getting back down here as soon as possible. Glancing at the scar on his hand briefly, he made his way through the room to the short tunnel that lead to the latter that would get him to the surface.

Sportacus didn't hate Halloween. It wasn't his favorite holiday, by far, but he didn't hate it. There was just so much candy, and not only that but he never saw Robbie around this time. He was always concerned for Robbie at this time of year since it was the only holiday that Robbie didn't try to ruin, which pleased everyone except for the slightly-above-average hero himself. This is the exact dilemma he was contemplating when he saw a familiar figure stalking by faster than ever before. His heart leapt with joy as he stood up from his pushups and greeted the man.

"Robbie!" he called and Robbie turned to face him. He was sickly-looking, with dark circles around his bloodshot eyes and his face pale, doughy, and sunken. Sportacus stopped in his tracks and his smile slipped away.

"What?" Robbie seethed, his voice dripping with enmity. Sportacus was suddenly scared, and it made him feel foolish. Sure Robbie had been mean before. He was, after all, Robbie Rotten, but it was always a comical type of mean. Robbie was always softly nettled, but now he seemed genuinely livid, his body shaking with rage that pushed him dangerously close to the edge of a breakdown. " _What_?" he repeated.

"Are.. What…" Sportacus struggled to find words. "What's going on? What's… What's the matter? How can I help?" he pressed. Robbie looked away, biting his lip.

"You can't," he said, walking away.

"Wait, Robbie," Sportacus said, trotting after him. "Robbie, what's the matter? Why do you stay hidden away this time of year?" he asked, grabbing Robbie's shoulder. Robbie spun around, looming over the shorter elf, his brow furrowed and his lips pulled back into a snarl.

"It's none of your business," he growled.

"Robbie, I'm a hero, and you're obviously in trouble. It's my job to help you," he said, grabbing Robbie's shoulders. "I know I'm asking you personal questions, and you don't have to answer, but I want to help you."

Robbie visibly softened.

"If you must know," he started, "my parents... died thirteen years ago tomorrow."

"Oh...I'm so sorry, Robbie," Sportacus said solemnly after a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, um… How did it happen?"

Robbie tensed again, but didn't answer. His eyes became distant, and glassy. His body shook and his mouth opened and closed rhythmically.

Sportacus bit his lip. He hadn't meant to… He wasn't sure exactly what he had done, but it wasn't good. He put a hand on Robbie's shoulder.

Robbie immediately snapped out of his trance and moved away from Sportacus, growling softly. He grabbed his scarred hand protectively as he turned on the elf, his face contorted in rage. "I do mind you asking, actually," he said bitterly before spinning around and trotting towards his house, forgetting the groceries completely. Not that it mattered, because he would have gone back to his cellar even if he had remembered that he was starving. Sportacus ran after him.

"Robbie," he called. Robbie gave no sign of hearing him, so Sportacus grabbed his shoulder again.

"Please just let me go, Sportacus," Robbie said softly, his voice cracking. Sportacus moved his hand, but before Robbie could leave he said:

"I'm sorry, Robbie. I can't force you to stay here, but I don't want you going back home alone, and sad… I want to help you. And not just as a hero, but as a friend." Robbie was quiet for a moment.

"Sportacus, I… I don't think you can. Please just… just forget this ever happened. Let me go home," he said, barely audible.

"I'm not going to keep you here, but Robbie… I desperately want to help you. Anything you want me to do, I'll do it. Anything to help you feel better, or get closure, I don't care. Just know that you can count on me for anything you need."

The word closure echoed through Robbie's head. He hadn't even considered going back there, until now. Deep down, he felt some obligation to return to the house. He didn't know why he felt this way, but it gnawed at him and he realized it always had been

"...closure? Like you want me to go back to the house?" he asked softly, but sternly.

"If that's what you need to help you," Sportacus answered.

Robbie scoffed. Go… back? Go back to the dining room that was at one point stained with the blood of his parents? What was the… what was the point? He tried to convince himself it was ridiculous and wrong and morbid, but… he felt like he needed to. It upset him but he felt compelled. He looked down at his shoes, feeling angry with himself and guilty. He didn't know why he felt guilty and angry, but he did, and that was that.

"Just… just for a moment," he mumbled. Sportacus smiled.

"Whatever you need, Robbie," he said

"We have to go now," Robbie added quickly.

"We have to go now?"

"Yes, right now, because there's no way I'm going tomorrow on Halloween and if it's any time after that I'll have changed my mind."

"Oh… okay. Let's go!" Sportacus chirped, and his enthusiasm made Robbie frown. "I'll meet you there, I have to get something," Sportacus added, flipping away. Robbie sighed and stood there for a moment, thinking about what was going to happen. He immediately regretted this decision, but it was made and that was that.

* * *

A/N:: Hello everyone. I've been absent for a long time, and instead of saying excuses I'll just say I'm coming back. I won't be able to post too frequently being with school and all but I will as much as possible. I thought I'd start my return with some Halloween stuff! This'll be finished by then, and let me tell ya I have a lot in store for these two. Heheh. This will be sportarobbie angst with just a hint of fluff at the end btw and also thank you all for reading and I love you! Check out my other sportarobbies which should be updated soon and please R&R! I'd really appreciate it :)


End file.
